Blame it on the Alcohol
by Mmsimpy09
Summary: A visit to a friend turns into a longer stay then expected. A handsome man, who is off limits, gains the attention of his sisters best friend. What happens after an evening of drinking?


A/N: I just want to thank Miss Kitty for her gorgeous banner, as well as her help sprucing a part of this up, you are awesome. Free claw sharpening for you!

Rating: M

Pairing: Seth/O/C

Blame it on the Alcohol

My fingers thrummed against the greasy tabletop of the diner I was sitting in. My left foot was tucked under my ass as my eyes watched the second hand make several rotations on the clock above the door. After a moment, the bell chimed and in came the person I was impatiently waiting to see. I was out of the booth and standing before her within seconds. We embraced for two minutes before stepping away; her eyes examined me, taking in my appearance. I'd changed drastically since we were roommates for two years in college.

"Leah, you're belly is adorable," I smiled, looking at her swollen belly.

"Thank you," she laughed. "Why did I not know you got so much ink, Shana? It has been two years, but shit woman, you are like a painted canvas, and your hair, it's blue!"

I smiled. "It is voodoo blue. The tattoo sleeve is special to me, I didn't even have our stupid flower covered up, I could have, but they were our silly idea of a friendship thing."

She laughed, pushing up the right sleeve of her long sleeved shirt revealing her flower on the inside of her arm. "Everyone asks me about this, I never answer. Poor Embry doesn't even know why I got it. It was probably a good thing that was our first and last time smoking some weird crap. I'm not sure I'd want to wake up with another strange tattoo." I'd never heard a truer statement.

For the next hour and a half we reminisced about our time as roommates. We had experienced our first true night of drinking together; it had been one hell of an evening. It was also our first, and last, lesbian experience which we'd never talked about since. The two of us, we had been so close, she was like my big sister, and she was only a few weeks older than me. She came home one summer and didn't return to school. Neither of us faltered on keeping in contact, but sometimes we went weeks without talking to each other. Now that I was done with school, I had to find a job, but I decided to spend some time with my best friend first. I could wait a while to be an adult. Not that I wasn't.

I'd worked my ass off in school. I also held a full time job to pay for whatever I could on my own. My father was an oil tycoon who had never really been proud of me for anything. His wife and her two sons were his pride and joy. He set up an account for me, with more money than most made in a lifetime, and told me to only bother him if I needed more. It was harsh, but I accepted that I wasn't the kid he wanted. I wasn't a boy. Leah was the only person I'd ever confided in. Hell, I went through the trouble of changing my name so that I wouldn't be tied to that man. Sometimes it hurt, but I was better off this way.

When I refocused on our conversation, Leah was rattling on about how she and Embry were trying to find a nice house; they didn't want to stay in a cramped apartment when the baby came. Little did she know I'd looked into that after her last email mentioning it. It prompted me to do a little digging around in the realty here. There were several gorgeous houses in La Push for sale, though knew they were out of the price range for what Leah and Embry could afford. She would protest herself to death when she found out what I did, but I didn't care. She had always been there, helping me pick myself up off the ground when things were tough. Buying her a house, it was the only thing I could do for her. She had everything else she wanted and needed.

I reached into my purse and pulled out the envelope and placed it on the table. Little did Leah know the key to her future home was in this envelope. She stopped speaking as she looked at me. "I need to tell you something, but I need you to let me finish before you say a word, got it?"

She just nodded. "You are my best friend, my sister, and you have always been there for me when I needed you. I lost track of how many times you held my hair back when I was puking after a night of drinking because of a conversation about my family. You never asked questions but you were always just there for me. Leah, you were the family I never had. I love you so much for everything you've done for me."

"For the longest time, I've tried to come up with what I could do to show you how much it has all meant to me. Having someone always there for me, it helped more then I can tell you," I smiled softly at her perplexed face. "When you told me you were pregnant before you told your own mother, I knew I wanted to do something amazing for you. At first, I was going to buy crap tons of baby shit. Then I got to thinking when you told me about your house hunting issues. I used some of my family connections, which I hate doing but did anyways, and found some things here in La Push. Inside of this envelope is my way of thanking you, Leah. Thanking you for being the only person who never gave up on me."

Her eyes were watering as I slid the envelope to her. She grabbed it, ripping into it and dumping the contents on the table. Her left hand grabbed the key ring, her right grabbed the papers. I saw her eyes get huge as she read what was on them. The tears were falling down her cheeks as she met my watering eyes. "You crazy bitch, you bought me a fucking house."

I laughed when everyone turned to look at me. They'd obviously heard Leah's exclamation but I ignored them, I'd been getting strange looks since I arrived. The blue hair tends to do that. "Yes, I did. Do you want me to take it back?"

"Fuck no. I hate gifts, but a fucking house. My dream house none the less. Shit, you are the best friend a girl could ever have. Oh my, can we go look at it now?"

"Why don't you have Embry meet you there so you can see it together? I've already been through it once; I think you two will love it."

As she gathered her things, I threw some money on the table and climbed from my spot in the booth just as she did the same. We exited the building together, she quickly called her husband and begged him to meet her at the address. She didn't know it, but he was already at the house. Leah had been doing her errands all day today, he was enlisting his friends and they were moving everything they owned as fast as they possibly could. Apparently there wasn't much, but I was so excited to give her something that meant so much to her. She pulled me in a tight embrace before practically running towards her car.

When I turned towards where I parked my own car, I saw two men leaning against the building smoking a cigarette. Both of their eyes drifted towards me and it made me feel scrutinized, which happened a lot, but I still didn't like it. It wasn't until I was closer that I realized one of the guys had both his arms covered in ink. When his eyes met mine, I felt myself stopping. His russet skin framed a gorgeous pair of emerald green eyes. With a slight shake of his head, he flipped a piece of his inky black hair out of his masculine face. My breath caught for a moment at how attractive this man was. When he finally broke the trance, I shakily began to walk again.  
"Nice ink," he called out after I'd taken a step. His voice was deep, deeper than I had expected, yet it was rich. It was what Leah and I used to call a bedroom voice.

I turned to look at him. "Thanks."

He nodded and I continued towards my car.

~~ ~~

I'd been in the area for about a month now. Leah and Embry loved their new abode, and I was happy to see that. Spending time around them, it was a little rough with how happy they seemed to be. It made me want to find someone I could be with like that, someone who would love me and allow me to have their heart. Sadly, I didn't hold out much hope for that. There was probably a reason everyone but Leah walked out of my life so easily. Our friendship though, it was stronger than ever before. We spent quite a bit of time together when Embry was working, which seemed to be often.

I'd met the majority of their group of friends and had become close to a few. Seth, Leah's little brother, he was an amazing guy. He was incredibly considerate yet very blunt. The guy wasn't someone who kept his thoughts tucked neatly inside. When he was telling it how it is though, he was incredibly nice about it. Surprisingly, Seth had quite a bit of ink himself. His entire back was covered with things, as were one of his calves and a portion of his left arm. I'd realized most of their friends had some sort of ink, even the women. Their friend Paul, who happened to be the hottie from the diner that day, he did all their work. Sadly, I learned he was engaged to Rachel who I had come to adore in my short time here.

Kim, she was also pretty cool with her slightly out there thinking. Emily and I, we didn't hit things off right away but we were sort of friends, but I knew she wasn't someone I'd ever feel that close too. Jared, Kim's husband, he was with Paul the day I'd met him, he was an interesting guy. We got along pretty well, I already thought of him like a brother, just like Embry. Leah made a smart choice with him. He was my favorite guy, with the exception of Seth. Sam, who married Emily, he was intense most of the time, but we still managed to get along. I'd learned about his history with Leah. Even though he tried to hide it, I could see a part of him still loved her, but he was happy now, and so was she. I'd yet to meet Quil, and the youngest two of the group, Brady and Collin. Apparently they stayed pretty busy.

My thoughts brought me back to Seth. He was on my mind a lot. As much as I tried, I just couldn't think of him as a brotherly type. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't attracted to him, I really was. He had deep brown eyes; they almost looked black in the right lighting. His jet black hair fell to his chin, which he usually kept clipped back. Most of the time he had what everyone called a goofy smile firmly planted on his face. It wasn't goofy to me; it was sexy, so fucking sexy. Rachel had caught me eyeing him once; she kept it to herself thankfully. Leah might not like me eye fucking her little brother.

None of that mattered to me right now; Leah and Embry were having a nice romantic evening at home. The rest of us, we were at the only bar in a forty mile radius. Rachel, Kim, and I, we were working our charm on the male populous of the club, we had yet to pay for a drink. The guys grumbled about how it was too easy for a female to get drinks bought, but men were supposed to buy the drinks. I was sitting at the bar, waiting on the bartender to finish my fruity concoction, and I was about to pay for it myself. A russet hand handed over some cash, just as the bartender came back with my drink and a beer. Seth winked at me and exchanged words with the guy for a moment.

"Thanks," I said, leaning into him so he could hear me over the loud music before starting back to the table we occupied.

"No problem," he returned. "Couldn't let you break your streak now, you have been doing so well in getting your drinks bought for you."

"What can I say; I'm a hot new toy in this dull area. They all seem to want a piece of me, which they won't get."

I didn't miss his slight smirk at my words but I brushed it off as I retook my seat in the booth. Seth slipped in beside me, throwing an insult at Quil, which I'd only just met and he was hilarious. Seth's arm came to rest on the back of the booth, his arm brushed against the exposed skin on the backside of my neck. Rachel lifted her brow at me and smiled. I gave her the middle finger, which everyone noticed, then laughed when she stuck her tongue out at me. We were just hanging out when Jared disappeared, taking Seth with him. When they came back, they had a crap ton of shots... Apparently they wanted to spice up the evening with body shots.

What we assumed would be innocent fun, turned dirty relatively quickly. That was all because of Rachel and I! First, I did the shot off her, we used her stomach for the salt, and it was fun and innocent. Them she was doing the shot off of me. She decided to go for the cleavage. She licked, dabbed the salt, downed the shot, licked the salt and went for the lime. However, she pretended to drop the lime, and failed to get it back. Then she kissed me. It was most definitely not a, oh, sorry, kind of kiss. It was way more intense. The body shots all seemed to heat up after that. The single guys found girls to do it with after Rachel innocently suggested Seth and I do them. He didn't seem to mind, I had to hide my excitement.

He chose to use my neck as his salt lick, which I didn't mind. The feel of his hot, silky, mouth on my skin got me a little moist. I fidgeted ever so slightly, but I think he noticed because he gave me one dark look, but didn't say a word. When it was my turn, I wanted to go for his stomach. I could see the definition of his rippling muscle beneath his tight white shirt. There may have been a little drool on my chin when he lifted his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted six pack of muscle. He was sitting on the edge of the booth and leaning back slightly; I was squatting between his large spread legs. With a smirk, I met his eyes, downed the shot, and slowly began to lick the salt off his rock hard muscles. I pressed my chest into him as I came up for the wedge of lime.

My hand came up and I plucked the lime from his lips right before mine met his. He didn't seem to mind at all as his tongue plunged into my awaiting mouth. The kiss didn't last as long as I would have liked, but in that brief moment, it had become the best I'd ever had. The others were whistling and cheering but I ignored them and laughed at the expression Kim and Rachel shared. I'd remembered them telling me Seth never brought women around his friends, but that wasn't for lack of having them. He' had plenty according to the guys because of the pack mind. That had been a weird experience, seeing one pissed off Paul phasing in front of me. It made me understand the bond this group had though. Pushing that thought away, I smirked, realizing I was probably one of the few women they'd ever witnessed him interact with in such a way.

When the shots had run out, we all calmed down a bit. Seth had even pulled me into his lap, which earned me a wink from Rachel. I saw the raised brow that Jared had sent to Seth. I kind of wanted to know what Seth returned because Jared's eyes widened for a brief moment before he smiled. It wasn't big deal; I was just a nosey Nancy.  
When the bar started to die down we decided to head out. The party wasn't over though, Rachel had declared more drinking to happen at her house. Jared and Kim had accepted, as did Seth and I. Quil, Collin and Brady, all of which I'd met tonight, had decided to find an easy lay. Sam was heading home because even though Emily urged him to come have fun, he wanted to fuck her, or so Paul said.

Upon arrival at Paul and Rachel's, drinks were ready and keys were hidden. The wolf genes apparently made it incredibly hard for the guys to become drunk. It took some hardcore liquor to achieve that status, but once they did, the drunken stupor would remain with softer shit. Rachel, Kim, and I sipped on mixed drinks as we watched the guys. They were downing shot after shot of a potent smelling clear liquid. I lost count at seven in a row, but I knew there had been at least five more after when I lost count. It was a fucking riot when they finally seemed to have to full effect of the liquor coursing through their ripped bodies. Someone, Kim I think, had suggested a rousing game of strip poker.

It had seemed we were all comfortable enough with each other for that to happen. In the process of deciding that, Rachel had babbled my secret little lust affair I had for Seth, who I hoped was a little too wasted to remember that after the fact. I was horrendous at poker, but it appeared the drinking made everyone else suck at the game as well. I still managed to have on my bra, my panties, which was lacey black matching combo after the hand that took out Kim. Jared tossed in the towel and swept his naked wife off somewhere. Rachel had the same amount on as I did. Both guys were down to boxers only, well Seth still had a sock on as well.

I groaned when Paul won the next round. Seth tossed his sock off, Rachel and I both lost our bras. When I looked up, Seth's eyes were on me but he looked away and dealt the next hand, which would determine a winner. Unlucky for me, I lost, but so did Seth. Rachel cleaned house with that last hand. Before I could think too much about removing my panties, I was tossed over a scorching shoulder. My eyes were examining the ink on his back, which was moving as he ascended the stairs. A door opened, then closed and I was on my feet once again, my back pressed to the door, Seth's body pressed against mine. There was a soft moan that fell from my lips when I felt his hardening cock against me.

"I believe you need to lose these," he said, bending down, shoving the lacy black garment down my legs, exposing my body completely.

My eyes fluttered closed when I felt one of his warm fingers slip between my folds, caressing me every so softly. His lips found their way to my neck just as he slipped a single finger inside of my aching core. There was a rush of warmth that overtook me and I knew my juices were probably coating his finger now. After several thrusts of his hand, he inserted another finger and began to move them in and out of me roughly. He grazed his teeth along the length of my neck, biting violently at the base, where neck meets shoulder.

"You're so tight," he smirked against my skin. "I love how wet you are for me."

This time the moan that fell from my lips was loud, he growled in response. He withdrew his fingers from my needy center, making my eyes fly open at the loss. With a dark look on his face, he brought those fingers to his face. His eyes closed as he inhaled, taking in the scent of my arousal. I bit into my bottom lip when his tongue came out, tasting me. Another growl filled the room; the sound of it had my head spinning. I wanted to hear him growl when I had his dick between my lips. Fuck, I wanted to feel it sliding in and out of my mouth, which was not something I usually went for.

His eyes opened and they were so dark looking. It made another wave of warmth run through me. My hands came up to his well toned chest and pushed softly. His strong arm wrapped around my waist as he slowly backed up towards the edge of the bed. I was released from his grasp when he laid down, watching me as I slithered up his body like a snake looking for just the right spot to pounce, maybe it was more like a feline, but I didn't give a damn. With my best seductive smile, my hands came to rest on the hem of his boxers. He instantly lifted his hips and allowed me to lower the unwanted garment. My eyes were locked on his cock as it sprang free from restriction. I allowed my hand to wrap around the base of his large member, stroking up and down in what was probably a painfully slow manner for him. A large groan escaped his sexy lips. On the next upwards caress, my thumb grazed over the tip, feeling the moisture that was building there.

"What do you want, Seth," I asked, my tone low and slightly gravelly.

"I want you to wrap those pretty little lips around my cock," he ordered. It kind of felt like I was a takeout menu, not that I was complaining. He could order from me any day.

I couldn't help the slight smile that formed at his words. There wasn't anything I loved more than a man who could tell me exactly what he wanted, and when he wanted it. In fact, his bluntness made me want to torture him just a little longer. So my hand continued to stroke him very slightly several more times. When his low feral growl filled the room, I decided it was time to let him have a taste of what he so desperately seemed to want from me. Moving my head closer to his groin, I let my tongue slip out. I looked up at him and ran my tongue from the base of his shaft to the very tip. His eyes closed and his head fell back as a moan fell from him, it was such a sexy sound; it caused me to give him another lick, this time from the head down. "Shit, that feels so damn good," he panted.

My right hand remained on his shaft, pumping slowly while my left made its way to cup his searing balls. I allowed my tongue to trace around the head of his cock. Part of me wanted to torture him further with my slow assault. The part that just wanted to feel his large dick in my mouth ended up winning. When the tip of my tongue swirled around the hole on the tip of him, I got a taste of what I could only describe as a sweet forbidden fruit; he was after all, my best friend's baby brother. I couldn't find it in me to care. He was built for sin, and I would gladly go to hell for doing this. We both wanted, hell needed, this.

Who was I to neglect his needs?

Satisfied with the slight sounds he was making, I continued to lap at the glistening moisture building on the tip of his cock. After licking him like a lollipop a few more times, my lips wrapped around the very end of him, sucking slightly. His dick throbbed in my hand which made me moan against him. Allowing my head to swerve as I used my hand to pump and mouth to suck, I kept a fast pace, wanting to feel his hot liquid as it spurted from him. Just thinking about it made me even wetter than I already was. My motions continued and he was thrashing around in pleasure when his hand came to rest on the back of my head. He used my hair to guide me to what he wanted. A faster, rougher, pace. I did manage to stop for a brief moment. "You like this, Seth? I want you to cum for me; let me feel your hot seed in my mouth."

It didn't take long before I felt his cock pulsating within my mouth. "Fuck yes, I want you to swallow my cum, baby, fuck." I wanted that too, I wanted that so badly it almost hurt. My strokes and sucking became fiercer. Seconds later I felt his sweet, yet slightly tangy, cum hitting the back of my throat. I swallowed it down and let his dick fall free of my mouth. There was still some lingering cum. Not wanting to miss any of it, I began lapping at it, much like a thirsty animal in need of sustenance. Plus, it was an added bonus that he tasted so damn good to me, I really couldn't get enough. Sadness crept through my when I realized I'd gotten all of his delicious white fluid.

Before I could dwell on it, I was on my back, much like he had been moments ago. My eyes were glued to his as he slipped a finger into my core, no warning at all, not that I gave a damn. I felt my eyes flutter closed as I let my body fall back onto the bed. Mimicking my torture earlier, his finger slid in and out of me so very slowly. My back arched when he finally gave in and let me have another one of his large digits. "Seth," I panted.

"Hmm," he replied, his voice so low it made me moan. "Did you want something from me?"

"Yesss, fuck me," I groaned, arching my body against his hand. "Screw the fingers; I want your dick in me, now."

He let out a small laugh as he moved on top of me. "Impatient are we?" All I could do was nod as lips came down to my neck. Before he placed his lips on my neck, he whispered into my ear. "It's too bad you are having trouble waiting. You're going to have to wait to have my cock until I'm ready to give it to you, understand?" All I could do was nod and thrust my hips a little; I could feel his hardening cock and wanted to scream at him to let me feel him inside of my dripping center. Rachel had been right though, they didn't stay soft long, thank the fucking stars for how quickly they rebounded. His eyes met mine as he reached down, rubbing the tip of himself against my silky folds.

"Seth," I whimpered.

"What do you want, tell me again, I think I forgot?" he questioned. His tone was demanding and sexy.

Frustration ran through me when his tip entered me slightly, that slid back out. "I want you to fuck me, NOW!"

He smirked down at me. "If you insist."

Bliss, pure bliss is what I felt when he slammed his painfully large cock inside of me. We surely were going to hell, but it was more than worth it... Besides, I'd just blame it on the alcohol.


End file.
